


Seeking Professional Help

by Taeiil (Taeeil)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeeil/pseuds/Taeiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson's current state of mind drives him to seek professional help, and an unusual relationship with his psychologist, Peter Parker, ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wade had cracked. And he finally realized he had cracked, which made him seek professional help. He didn’t know which was crazier, the fact that he was depressed or that he had actually mustered up the courage to finally talk to someone about it.

He felt pathetic as he approached the psychologist’s office, and he felt like turning around and going back to his apartment to wallow in self-pity. He decided to stay since he was the only one in the waiting room. This shouldn’t take too long, he thought. Just go in there, talk about your stupid feelings, get it all off your chest, then go home. 

A young, blonde woman opened the door of the office. “Mr. Wilson, if you would please follow me.” Wade complied, following the women through the door and down the hallway, the women stopping at the last door and then opening it, gesturing for Wade to go inside. “Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable. Mr. Parker will be right with you.”

Wade nodded a thank you and sat down on a plush couch against the wall. It was only moments later that the door opened again and in walked in a tall, brunette man. He was dressed simply, wearing glasses, his hair slicked to the side. He walked over to Wade and offered his hand in a handshake. “Hello, Mr. Wilson, my name is Peter Parker, but you may call me whatever you’d prefer for the remainder of our time together.” 

Wade simply blinked in awe as he offered the other man his hand, momentarily mesmerized by the handsomeness in front of him that just said he could call him whatever he’d like, but then slightly giddy by realizing this is who he’d be seeing for the next few weeks. Wade grinned, “Whoa, slow down Petey, I just met you.” Peter looked at him blankly for a moment, to which Wade quickly cleared his throat and said, “Erm, nice to meet you, Peter.” He was even more thankful for the fact that he wore a mask to hide the embarrassment that he was sure was quite evident on his face. 

Peter motioned for Wade to take a seat as he sat down in the chair across from him. Wade sat down and his eyes wandered to the window, still inwardly chastising himself for earlier. Get a grip, Wade, you’re going to have to get used to being around this guy for the next few weeks. Peter began, “So, Mr. Wilson, what brings you here today?”

“Oh, you know, just the usual case of suicidal, depressed thoughts, nothing too out of the ordinary,” Wade instantly regretted saying that after he noticed the awkward look Peter gave him after he said that. “No, but really, I don’t know. I’ve just wanted to talk to someone, I’ve been feeling really down lately and I don’t really have anyone to tell it to, maybe I could get some drugs to help with this.”

“Mr. Wilson, do you mind if I call you Wade?”

Wade smiled slyly, “You can call me whatever you’d like, Peter.”

Peter shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably, but gave him a reassuring smile. “Okay, Wade, I’m going to encourage you to just talk freely and tell me whatever is on your mind. Your feelings, your reasons for feeling down, what you had for breakfast this morning, anything at all. I’m here to listen to you and provide feedback whenever you’d like any. If, eventually, I do see the need for you to be prescribed to any medicine, I will gladly write that up for you, but that would be my last resort. For now, I’d just like you to relax and talk to me about anything; tell me about yourself, how your day has been, how you’re feeling, anything at all. I’m here to listen.”

And so, Wade did just that. He began with his childhood, which was very troubled, or so Wade made it seem, and then on to his adolescence and early adult life, though to Peter it seemed very farfetched, but he listened anyway. Then Wade moved on to talk about the occurrences of his day, what he had done before going to the office, but then when he started talking about how one old woman had reacted to him helping her pick up her fallen shopping bags, which then sent him on a tangent about how he feels like no one appreciates him. “I just feel like, just because I wear this mask, people are afraid of me no matter what. And, even if I were to take off the mask, people would still be afraid of me, probably even more, and I feel like a horrible, disgusting person. I have no close friends, besides Al and Weasel and Bob, if you could even consider them friends at all. I treat them like shit sometimes, I don’t know why, and it just makes me feel like a shit person.” Wade leaned his head forward to rest on his hands and groaned. 

Peter stood attentive to every word Wade said, but this was different. It was part of his job description for him to pay attention to each and every person who comes in to see him, but Wade was different. He could actually relate to what he was saying. Peter was very well familiar with loss of a loved one at a young age, as well as the struggle of hiding behind his Spider-Man mask and dealing with rejection and prejudice as a result of it. When Peter saw that Wade had stopped talking, he decided to ask, “Why do you think people would treat you worse if you didn’t wear your mask?”

Wade sighed, “I have a skin condition that looks like I went through a meat grinder a few dozen times.” Peter cocked his eyebrow, looking slightly confused. “Just trust me, it’s not pretty.”

“I’ll take your word for it, but keep in mind everyone has something about themselves they are not content with. It’s natural to have insecurities.”

Wade nearly burst out laughing. “Yeah, except not when someone looks like you! You’re practically the spitting image of Adonis, I’m sure your looks don’t give you any problems when it comes to finding friends, lovers; hell, just for someone to at least look at you without writhing away in disgust!”

He was slightly angry, and Peter could tell. “Listen, Wade, I know it might be hard for you to believe, but I can relate to you in more ways than you know, trust me. If you were to take off your mask right now it would make no difference to me, and I’m sure it also wouldn’t make a difference to others.”

“Sorry, baby boy, the mask stays on. Always. Besides, I don’t want to scare you away just yet.” While he was still guarded, Wade had lightened up a bit. He was surprised that Peter was actually curious about what was under his mask, even after his warning. Usually most people don’t care to question him more after that. 

Wade continued to talk a bit more after that, until he realized he had gone over his two hours after a quick glance at the clock on the wall. “Wow, sorry I went a little over, time flies when you’re having fun talking to your shrink, I guess. That’s how the saying goes, right?” 

Peter gave a crooked smile, “It’s no problem at all. I’m glad you were comfortable talking to me. You can talk to the woman at the front desk if you’d like to schedule another session for next week, same day and time, or whatever best suites you.” 

“Sure thing, see ya next week, Peter.” They shook hands and Wade walked out, feeling lighter and actually…better. Wow, didn’t think this ‘seeing a shrink’ thing would actually work. Wade had only planned on doing two or three sessions if he found that it did help with his depression at all, but seeing as he was fortunate enough to get a psychologist who’s easy on the eyes, he decided to stick it out for a few more weeks. 

This week better go by fast.


	2. Chapter 2

A month has gone by since Wade Wilson first stepped foot in Peter Parker’s office, and Peter reasoned that it had to be the strangest month of his life. Or at least in the top five. Maybe top three.

Judging from the way Wade has acted in their first session together, Peter had thought Wade was just wrongly misdiagnosed himself with depression, as he’s seen a lot of people do when they’re really just lonely, and Wade was very, very lonely, that much he was sure of; but, after a few more sessions with him, he didn’t know what to think. Some days he’d walk into the office absolutely chipper, he spoke nonsense but he always made some kind of joke or witty banter, Peter even speculated flirtation, though he couldn’t tell whether it was harmless or not. Then, other days he would be absolutely sulking, either having his head buried in his hands or laying on the couch just staring at the ceiling. Peter would try to engage him in conversation, but Wade would either be curt or go off on tangents about what made him upset.

Peter speculated bipolar disorder, but he didn't want to diagnose him, he felt like he could help him. Help him without the need of prescribing him medication. Peter was determined to help get Wade out of his rut.

Their weekly sessions had progressed to twice a week, but this week Wade had asked to make a third appointment and short notice at that. Fortunately, Peter had the afternoon free so he could accommodate Wade, who had just arrived at the office. 

Wade doesn’t even bother letting the receptionist walk him in, or to knock on the door. “Hello Wade, what brings you-“Peter was interrupted by Wade’s slamming of his door. Wade just stood there for a moment before he fell on his knees. Peter could see Wade’s body shake, and small whimpers escaped his mouth, only barely audible. 

He’s actually …crying. In all of their sessions, no matter how upset Wade seemed, he had never cried in front of him. For a moment, Peter was stunned. He had no idea what to do, other than to do what any other logical person would do and go and comfort him. He walked over to Wade and crouched down next to him. He hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, afraid of how Wade would react to physical contact. He didn’t react negatively, so Peter slowly rubbed his hand on his back reassuringly. “Wade, I uh, I just want you to know…I’m here for you whenever you want to talk about it.”

Wade turned to look at him, then got up and sat on the couch, Peter following suit. He decided to sit next to him instead of in the chair opposite of him. Peter could see the dark spots on Wade’s mask where his tears fell, and he instantly wanted to ask him if he’d like to take off his mask, but he knew Wade would refuse.

15 minutes past before Wade said anything. “She bailed on me.”

Peter didn't know what to say. “Uh…who did?”

“Some girl. I met her at the grocery store a few weeks ago and managed to get her number. We had been talking a bit and I actually thought something could happen so I invited her for dinner and a movie tonight and I was just in the process of getting ready when she said she couldn't go. Her boyfriend was on his way home.”

Again, Peter was speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he just put his hand on his shoulder again, hoping physical contact would relax him a bit. “Uh, wow, that’s rough. But it’s not your fault, you did nothing wrong. Sometimes people just aren't honest and in the end they end up hurting others. I can’t even tell you how many times that’s happened to me, don’t even get me started.”

Wade snorted. “Please Pete, you’re what every girl wants: handsome, smart, funny, handsome, witty, handsome, you’re basically the total package. I don’t have much to offer besides my ugly mug, my shithole of an apartment, and my psycho attitude.” 

At that, Peter laughed. “Wade, you don’t know how wrong you are. You may see me as those things, but most women don’t. And trust me, I've had a number of girls do me wrong, no matter how well I've treated them.”

Peter allowed Wade to let out his frustration. He rambled on about the girl situation a bit more, before he started complaining about how he had gotten ready and even made reservations at a nice restaurant. “I took double the number of hits I usually do this past week just to pay for this date!” Peter knew about Wade’s mercenary job as Deadpool from seeing him out when he’s patrolling as Spider-Man, but Wade only mentioned to Peter that he does “favors” for people.

Peter sighed. “You should just invite a friend and go out, burn a little of the extra cash that you made, it’ll help get your mind off of it.”

“You’re forgetting, Petey, in order to do that I need friends, which I don’t have.”

“What about Bob? He’s usually up to put up with your shenanigans, as you put it.”

“Bob’s out of town on business,” Wade sighed and slumped back on the couch. “Besides, I was looking forward to a date, not a hang-out.”

Peter was about to inwardly scold himself, but the words just came out of his mouth. “How about we hang out?” His mind betrayed him. He instantly regretted saying it, though at the same time he didn’t. He said that mostly because he knew it would help Wade feel better, and he was determined to help him in any way possible. 

Peter could swear he saw Wade smile from under his mask. “Are you serious?! Wow, that’s just…wow. Are you even allowed to socialize with your patients outside of office hours?”

Peter cleared his throat. “Technically, no; but, I’m my own boss, so I think I can bend the rules. Just this once.” 

“Rebellious Peter, I like it!” Wade’s voice was oozing with joy, but Peter was glad he just wasn’t upset anymore. “Oh, wait, let me give you my address so you can pick me up tonight at 7. I would offer to pick you up but I doubt you’d want me to know where you live.” Before Peter could object and suggest they meet up somewhere, Wade scribbled down his address on a notepad on Peter’s desk and shoved the piece of paper in his hands before walking out the door, practically skipping the whole way out. 

“Oh, Wade, wait! If I could just say, you don’t have to wear your mask tonight if you don’t want to. It looked like it was a bit uncomfortable for you today and I just don’t want you to have to worry-“

“Peter! I’m not taking off the mask. Sorry.” Wade turned around to walk out, “Maybe on the third date, though. Maybe. See you later, sweetums!”

And with that, Peter had realized he had basically just made a deal with the devil.


End file.
